


Mei gets Fisted

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's telling there are three doomfist characters I could have tagged and I couldn't tell SHIT, NSFW, Not much more plot than Overwatch itself has, Plot What Plot, Smut, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Mei gets separated from her team or something and has to protect the payload from Doomfist... or something.If you're expecting plot at this point, you really should look to a better franchise, because Blizzard isn't going to do shit with it.





	Mei gets Fisted

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a trade on Tumblr a while back. Never did put it up here, so I figured I'd put something here.

Mei was frozen in fear. Both literally and figuratively.

The mission was supposed to be simple. SUPPOSED to be. Escort the payload, same as always. Her team had been more than well equipped for the mission.

Then, suddenly, the enemy had popped up, guns blazing, and her group scattered, with Mei the only one who had stayed on the payload, no doubt because of her ability to freeze herself temporarily in unbreakable ice. The tactic had allowed her to stay on the payload relatively unharmed while the enemy tried to overwhelm her.

She had been lucky when eventually her team had managed to return and scatter the enemy in kind, but then, just when the coast seemed clear, _he_ came.

Doomfist, TALON’s leader and a world-renowned terrorist. Whatever confidence Mei had, it instantly melted the second Doomfist had walked into view.

Each step he took seemed to make the ground quake. As she got a better look at him, she could see how powerful he seemed to be, even without his iconic bionic arm; he seemed to be able to destroy even the ice that had helped her survive the enemy assault from before. What scared her most was the cold, hateful glare he seemed to have burned on his face.

Her ice started to crack. She wasn’t sure if it was because of her sudden panic breaking her concentration, her the ice starting to naturally melt, but either way, things looked grim. Doomfist was only getting closer to her and the payload, and it seemed her life was flashing before her eyes. Her days at the institute, the horrible disaster that left her the only survivor of Ecowatch, her journey to find her new team. All of it was going by, and Mei felt her time was nigh.

With another crack, Mei’s ice collapsed. She had pushed it to its limit, and now her defensive trump card had been overused. Mei grabbed her weapon. If she was going to go down, she’d go down fighting, just like the rest of her team would.

As he neared her, she aimed her freeze gun towards him, hoping it’d at least buy her some time. Unfortunately, it wasn’t nearly enough, his pace only slowed down barely. Was he even human? Unable to move in her fear, Mei could only stand and spray the terrorist until he grabbed her weapon and crushed it in his metal arm. She gulped. That was it. She was all out of tricks. She collapsed onto her knees, knowing defeat was at hand. She closed her eyes, preparing for the end.

And then, silence. She didn’t feel Doomfist throttling her throat, or breaking her back, or anything. Opening an eye, she could see he was just staring, looking down at her.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine.

She could barely get her mouth open, let alone speak.

“Hm, staying silent, are you?” He noticed the emblem on Mei’s pack on her back. “You’re with Overwatch, I see…” Mei swore mentally, knowing this wouldn’t be good for her.

“Normally, I’d get rid of you and be done with it,” Doomfist told her, looking down on her. “But you don’t seem too much of a threat. Get out of here, girl. While you still have a chance.”

Mei felt a wave of relief wash over her. He would spare her. She didn’t know why he would, especially considering how she was clearly his enemy, but she would live.

But then Doomfist continued towards the payload. Mei knew that even if she lived, her team could not afford to lose. Getting up slowly, Mei tried to think of some way to use Doomfist’s mercy to her advantage. She gulped. A naughty idea surfaced, and to her dismay, she was tempted to go through with it.

Whether she liked it or not, whether she was proud of it, Mei was, like many other human beings, a sexual creature. She hadn’t had a partner in quite a while, and admittedly, Doomfist’s upper body was quite pleasant, especially with how he bared it to the world. Initially, she shook her head, knowing not only was it unprofessional, it was just plain wrong. But as she was having a lack of any other ideas come to her, she knew what she had to do.

“W-wait!” She yelled, wincing and hoping no one else heard her.

To her relief, Doomfist turned around, his gaze still cold. She could feel his eyes on her, and Mei took deep breaths as she prepared herself to initiate her plan.

Stepping forward, Mei started to undo her jacket, and soon, she was left in her tank top and pants.

“I… let me thank you for sparing me,” she said, blushing. A part of her told her this was a horrible idea. But the rest of her didn’t care.

“What are you doing?” Doomfist asked. He stared as Mei went back down to her knees, but now her hands reached inside his trousers, pulling out his large penis.

“Exactly what you think I’m doing,” Mei said, before kissing it and starting to lick it, hoping to get it hard. Sure enough, Doomfist responded as a man would normally, albeit he was confused at first.

His cock slowly grew hard with Mei’s oral care, and she couldn’t help but admire his size. Even half-hard, Mei hadn’t seen a dick this big before. She had heard urban rumors about black men being more well-endowed than others, but she never really thought it was true. Even now, she supposed that Doomfist was just naturally larger than other men would even dream of, nothing to do with his race.

Soon, Doomfist’s hand had grabbed Mei’s head, pulling her away from the now hard piece of man meat she had been enjoying.

“What are you doing, girl?” he asked. “This is a battlefield, I don’t know what you’re thinking, especially an Overwatch agent, but this is outrageous. Dishonorable.”

Mei felt the blood rush to her face as she blushed, fearing the worst.

Then Doomfist shoved his cock into her mouth.

“But I must admit, I enjoyed it. Continue.”

Mei relaxed and let her mouth do all the work, letting Doomfist fuck her face as he pleased. And honestly, she enjoyed it. She hadn’t been face-fucked before, but Doomfist clearly knew how to use that thick monster he had in between his legs, even if it wasn’t in her lower regions yet. But if she was loving the feeling of it now, she could only imagine feeling it in her pussy.

Soon, Doomfist came, bursting at the tip with cum, filling her mouth and throat with the substance. He let go of his grip on her head, and she was able to pull up for air and to let the cum she couldn’t swallow flow out. Panting, Mei observed that he was still hard. She reached and slowly lifted her top off, making a show for the terrorist and giving him sight of her bare breasts. She wasn’t one to wear a bra, after all.

Grabbing a breast in each hand, Mei slid the still-hard cock between her breasts and began to slide and rub it between her chest, up and down, as Mei licked playfully at the cockhead. Doomfist’s moans showed his enjoyment, and she sped up, aiming to get him to cum again, caking her chest with his sperm. “C’mon, you can cum whenever you want…” she said sensually, her cunt getting wetter. Her prayers were answered, and soon, he came, his warm load covering her upper half.

Doomfist was panting, but yet to Mei’s shock, his cock was _still_ throbbing and staying erect for her. Mei drew closer to it and took it in her arms, rubbing it close to her face, leaving a string of semen trailing from her face.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She rose up and proceeded to make a show for the terrorist leader, her body fully on display as she took off her pants and underwear, leaving her fully nude in the open. She leaned on the payload, presenting her big ass in his view, and pussy dripping.

“Come on, you filthy terrorist,” she said, her voice filled with lust. _“I want you to fuck me with that big cock you have.”_

Doomfist got up again and obliged, grabbing her ass as he thrust in without any hesitation. Mei’s eyes rolled back as she felt his massive dick fill her up, and she felt immense pleasure as he bounced her on his cock.  
“Oh! Oh my! Yes!” Mei was very audible, letting him hear every moan and yelp she’d let out in pleasure. His massive cock was like heaven, a gift from god as it penetrated her, got her off like no other man’s could. This sex was incredible, Mei was loving every second of it. Her body jiggled in response to each thrust he did, and Mei did her best to join his movement, match his rhythm. “ _Fuck me! Fuck me harder!_ ”

Doomfist grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, grabbing her breasts as he continued brutally fucking her cunt the way she cried for it.

“ _Oh yes! Oh god yes! Doomfist, I’m cumming!_ ” Mei came, her cunt exploding as she felt her climax overtake her. Simultaneously, he came again, his usual load now filling her insides as she also came hard.

Mei almost collapsed onto the floor, but to her surprise, Doomfist hit the floor first, his cock still out and standing hard. Looking at him, she could see a tranquilizer dart sticking out of him. Captain Amari must have knocked him out… and presumably she saw their display of their base human desires taking over them in a battlefield.

Mei decided she didn’t care. That was the best fuck she had ever had. And with him knocked out, she had an idea.

* * *

 

Doomfist waited in his cell, once again. How disgraceful to be captured like this once again. He had let himself be distracted and now he suffered for his failure to focus on his objective.

He heard footsteps. Had someone come to free him?

He had initially felt shame when he saw who had come. Once again, the woman who had bested him through his lust had arrived, now in her coat once again.

“Aw, what’s the matter, Doomfist? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

He remained silent. Though his body definitely enjoyed it, he wasn’t enthused to see a reminder of his failure. More footsteps came to his cell. Two women came, raising his eyes. The older, a blonde with white skin, appeared to be a nurse. The other seemed much younger, and had darker skin, along with a marking near her eye that seemed to indicate Egyptian heritage.

Mei spoke up again. “Well, we may have been caught, but let’s just say that a few of my _friends_ seemed to be interested in our ‘fight,’” she said winking. With that, she quickly undid her jacket, showing beneath she was nude, her sensual curves once again grabbing his eye. Mei’s companions then stripped as well, the blonde revealing herself to be in lingerie and the Egyptian topless, with her firm figure on display and her vagina clearly visible through her spats.

Doomfist couldn’t even fight it. He knew he was unable to win this battle. Even if he tried to fight and terminate his “guests,” escape would only be much more difficult. His dick got hard at the mere sight of the three women exposed. Slowly walking towards him, he felt Mei slide up on his chest, her nipples firmly pressing against his as her nude body pressed against him. To his sides, the Egyptian and blonde had pressed up against him as well, feeling up his body and trailing kisses around it.

“So then, Doomfist,” Mei asked, her cunt pressing against his once-again raging hard erection. “How does round two sound?”


End file.
